World War 3
by Earl Michaelis
Summary: The world is at war...again. I suck at summaries! This story has many different pairings inside, but a lot is USUK :) Rated T for war, death and swearing.
1. Chapter 1 France and Canada

**Hi there! So, this entire Fanfic is going to be my longest story yet! (Yay!) There will be a lot of different Hetalia couples in here too!**

**Please know that some of these will not necessarily be happy things, due to it being World War 3 in this story. Also, there might be some OOC-ness, but just bear with it, please? Alright, fun!**

**There will be more chapters after this and I'll post them as soon as I can type them.**

**Now, a disclaimer that applies to the whole story: I, sadly, do not own any part of Hetalia. I do, however, i do own the idea of what this story is!**

**I hope you like this! ;)**

* * *

France x Canada

"Canada? Canada?" France called out among the rubble and dead bodies. He had been separated from Canada at some point during the battle that had ended only moments before. Canada was one of France's few allies left in this damned war. Losing him would be tragic. It wouldn't just be losing an ally; France would be losing his son.

"Canada?" France pushed away those thoughts and kept searching.

"H-hello?" a weary voice answered back. France tensed and looked ahead at a figure emerging from the smoke.

"Canada?" France asked the wobbling person. Identifying his son's curl, he smiled. However, that smile faded away when he noticed that Canada was covered in blood.

"Papa?" Canada asked and lost his balance.

France rushed over and caught him before he hit the ground. "It's okay, Matthew. It's me." France said as he laid Canada down and had the latter's head rest gently on his own lap. France stroked Canada's hand with his thumb.

"I-I don't know how…Russia…lead pipe…I tried, Papa. I r-really did, but-"

"Hush, _mon cher. _I know you tried. You were very brave." France smiled while tears slid down his cheeks. If Russia did this, Canada would surely be bleeding to death.

"Papa?" Canada asked.

"_Oui, mon cher?_"

"Until I go, don't leave me. _S'il vous plait?_"

"You won't go, Matthew. Okay?" France's heart began to break.

"Papa, d-don't lie. Just, p-please don't leave me." Canada gave France's hand a squeeze and began to cry himself.

"O-okay." France swallowed hard. "Don't worry, Matthew, I won't leave."

Canada smiled weakly. Though he did this, his eyes told how afraid he was. "_Je t'aime._" He whispered. "_Au revoir, Papa._"

"_Je t'aime, Matthieu._" France replied shakily. Before he could even say '_Matthieu,_' though, Canada's breathing stopped. His eyes no longer blinked, and his hand let go of France's.

For a moment, France let this sink in. Then, he began to shake his head violently. "_Non. Non!_" He yelled at no one in particular. "_Matthieu! Matthieu! Non!_" He shook Canada a bit. "It's no use, Francis." He eventually told himself. "It's no use." France cried. He stared at Canada for a few moments before gently closing his son's eyes. He cradled Canada in his arms and cried softly.

Wars create chain reactions. That is for certain. After Canada's death, France made a vow that Russia would never gain his trust as an ally or friend ever again. France wasn't stupid, though, and didn't go right in for vengeance. However, he did decide that he would gang up on Russia eventually. But for now, the grudge was strong.


	2. Chapter 2 Spain and Romano

**So…remember when I said there would be OOC-ness? This chapter falls in that category. But, regardless of that, I like how it turned out. I hope you do too! :)**

* * *

Spain x Romano

In an old cave, somewhere in Spain ((You know I mean the actual country!)) both Spain and Romano lay wordlessly. Spain on his back, using his arm as a pillow, and Romano on top of Spain's chest. The only sound at the moment was that of water rushing close by. This was the only place Spain and Romano could go to escape from World War 3. With the bomb-shelter bunker close by, Spain and Romano were able to stay there for days on end. Though it was a selfish decision, could you really blame them?

Spain rubbed Romano's back and melted into the peacefulness, closing his eyes.

"Spain?" Romano reluctantly broke the silence.

"_Si, Romano_?" Spain opened his eyes and answered sweetly.

"Do you…do you think we'll survive?" Romano asked sadly. He had been on edge about this since the war started. He didn't want anyone to know, accept for Spain, that he was so afraid.

Spain thought for a moment. "We should. So long as we don't do anything stupid…and if we stay together. Then we'll always have each other's backs." He smiled.

"Promise?" Romano asked.

"_Qué_?"

"Antonio," Romano sat up. "Do you promise you'll always have my back? If I am there for you, will you be there for me?"

"Of course I will." Spain smiled again. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you."

"Good." Romano sunk back to Spain's chest. Then, out of nowhere, Romano began to sing a song America had shown them far before the war started. "If I die young, bury me in satin,"

"Romano?"

"Lay me down on a bed of roses,"

"Romano, don't-"

"Sink me in the river at dawn,"

"No, Romano."

"Send me away with the words of a love song."

"Lovino!" Spain lifted Romano's head so he was looking him in the eyes. "You won't have to worry as long as you have me! Alright?" Spain hated it when Romano got so worried about that. He also hated it when Romano was scared. Spain kissed Romano's forehead and looked him in the eyes again. "Alright?" he repeated.

"_Si, Antonio_."

"Good. And don't you forget it." Spain's smile returned to his features as Romano lay back down.

"I wonder when this will all be over. I heard that nations are already starting to fall." Romano mumbled.

"Lovino," Spain said, making sure Romano knew to stop.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." Romano chuckled slightly. "I like how peaceful it is here." He changed the subject.

"I know. It's so ni-" Spain was cut off by the sound of something exploding outside. The two of them instinctively stood up. Without any hesitation, Spain took Romano's hand and ran out of the cave and back into their bunker. They were running so fast, Romano hadn't even thought of looking up to see whose helicopters were overhead. As soon as they were in, Spain closed and locked the door. When the ground began to shake from the bombs, Romano immediately clung to Spain's shirt.

"Antonio!" He yelled out in fear.

"Damn it. It's China." Spain said aloud. He felt a pain in his stomach from the attack on his land, but ignored it.

Soon, the bombs stopped. But both Spain and Romano knew the attack wasn't over. China wouldn't just retreat, would he?

"Anto-?" Romano began.

"Shh." Spain whispered, keeping his eyes on the door of the bunker, as if it were the enemy.

Out of nowhere, someone began to loudly pound on the door. Romano jumped and hid behind Spain. He felt weak, like his brother, but at that point, he didn't care. He was scared for both Spain and himself.

"Open up!" China yelled from the other side of the door. "Spain, I know you're in there! Just give up now and I won't hurt you too much, aru."

Spain turned to Romano. "Under the bed, Lovino. You need to hide." He whispered urgently.

Romano shook his head. "I am not leaving you!" He whispered back.

"Now, Lovino! Please! And don't make a sound." Spain told the shorter man quietly.

"…Fine." Romano began to walk to the bed in a darker corner of the room. Moving the blankets out of his way, Romano crouched to do as he was told.

"I'll get you when it's over." He told Romano quietly.

"_Si._" Romano replied, already half under the bed.

"SPAIN! Open the door!" China yelled, getting angry and short of patience.

Spain turned back to the door and reached for the back of his belt. He pulled out a black handgun that he had readied before he came here to see Romano. Just in case of something like this. Spain pointed it at the door so when China did open it, he would be ready.

When the door flew open, Spain shot once hitting one of China's soldiers in the head. However, though he didn't see China yet, the Spaniard didn't lower the gun.

"Give up, Spain." China said as he showed himself and walked into the bunker. "Your country is mine now!" he grinned.

Spain was fed up with China's self-assurance, and shot China right in the forehead. The nation immediately dropped to the ground, dead. Only then did Spain lower the gun. He walked over to the dead country and glared at him with disgust. How he turned on his own friends to help the wrong cause. "Don't underestimate me, _puta_." Spain said as he shot China's head twice for good measure.

Spain walked over to the door and closed it again. The lock was shot off by China, branding it now useless. He left the two corpses where they were, though. He may have killed them, but he was an honorable country. After the door was closed, Spain walked over to the bed and looked under it to retrieve Romano. "It's safe for you to come out now, Lovino." Spain smiled. "Don't worry." He held out a hand for Romano to grab so he could be helped out from under the bed.

"A-Antonio," Romano stuttered as he took Spain's hand. Once he was out, Romano saw China's dead body on the floor. "Did you just k-kill China?" he asked.

"_Si_." Spain replied solemnly. "If I didn't kill him, though, he would have killed us." He took Romano's other hand in his and held them tenderly. "There will be more people coming though. Followers of both China and Russia. Just remember that as long as you have me, you won't be harmed."

"You just dug your own gave, you idiot, didn't you?" Romano sounded like he was joking, but his face said otherwise. He looked completely serious.

"…Maybe I did. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."


	3. Chapter 3 Austria and Hungary

**Sorry this took so long! I have had so much homework since school started! Who knew it would delay this so much? Anyways, I'll get the next chapters up as soon as I can.**

**Enjoy~**

**Warning: Depending on how you look at it, the following has minor reference to rape.**

* * *

Austria x Hungary

Austria played his piano as he did every day. Chopin's Nocturne Opus 9 No. 2, a piece that he knew by heart. However, he felt as though something was missing. What? Austria stopped playing and looked around the room. Then, he noticed that Hungary wasn't at his side.

You see, Hungary had been staying in her old room at Austria's house ever since she was invaded by Scotland and Bulgaria. How these two countries had become allies, Hungary couldn't say. She knew that she would be safe with Austria for now, due to his neutrality. Not only that, but somehow, Hungary felt safer with Austria, even though she normally did the fighting. Austria didn't seem to mind either. It was nice to no longer be alone.

After a while of thinking, Austria got up from the piano and walked in the kitchen to see if Hungary was cleaning or making herself tea. However, Hungary was nowhere to be seen. "Odd." Austria thought out loud. "Normally she makes herself tea around this time of day." Austria shrugged. "She must be in her room. I'll go and check on her." He said as he began to walk upstairs. His prediction was correct, and the door to Hungary's room was closed.

"Miss Hungary? Miss Hungary, are you alright?" Austria asked as he knocked on the door.

"Mr. Austria…Please go away." A quiet voice responded on the other side of the door. Its familiar tone let Austria know it was Hungary.

"Miss Hungary?" Austria asked again, this time trying to open the door. He was surprised to find that it was locked. "Elizabeta, open the door." Austria said, worried about Hungary.

"No. Just leave me be!" Hungary snapped. "Leave me like everyone else…" she whispered after.

Austria sighed and pulled out the master key from his pocket. Unlocking the door, he prepared to see an angry Hungary inside. However, to his surprise, she was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that really stood out was the closet door that was slightly opened up a crack.

_'So that's where you are.'_ Austria thought to himself. He walked over to the closet and opened the door. As he had predicted, Hungary was in the closet, sitting curled into a ball in the corner.

Austria knelt down to her eye level. When he saw that her eyes were red from crying, concern flooded over his face. "Miss Hungary, what's wrong?"

"Scotland and Bulgaria are taking many of my people prisoners," Hungary sniffled. "They returned to their own countries with my people…and lately I haven't been feeling well because of it." She held her knees closer to her chest.

"What do they want now?" Austria asked sympathetically. He hated to see any country go through being taken over, let alone watching Hungary go through that psychological torment. Being taken over was like a plague for the countries; eventually, it would engulf your entire being and you would give in to the nightmares and whoever was taking your country over. It was horrible.

Hungary began to cry a little. "They-they said that they'll k-kill them all…" she wiped her face in a failed attempt to cease the tears before continuing, "Unless I myself give up and became their country."

"Oh." Austria said simply, as he brushed some hair out of Hungary's face. "What are you going to do?"

Hungary nervously laughed. "You say that like I have a choice, Roderich."

Austria shrugged. "Well, you do."

"No I don't." Hungary cried.

"Yes, you do." Austria smiled. "You could give in, become their tract of land and prisoner, where you'll be forced to do God knows what," Austria cringed at that thought, "Or, you can do what I did in 1955, and become neutral. Then you'll be completely safe from wars."

Hungary blinked in confusion. "But what about my people? I can't just leave them with Scotland and Bulgaria."

"You know, Germany's still and ally of mine. Just because I'm neutral doesn't mean I can't have friends." Austria wiped Hungary's face gently.

"You-you'd help me like that?"

"Of course." Austria nodded.

Hungary sprang up and hugged Austria tightly. "Thank you, Roderich! From now on, Hungary will be neutral!" As soon as she said that, there was less pain in her body. Now all she had to do was sign the paper to make it official.

Austria held Hungary tightly. "You can live in my house for as long as you want, Elizabeta. And if anything goes wrong, you tell me. Ok?"

Hungary smiled with tears of joy. "Yes, Roderich."

Austria, being the gentleman that he is, pulled back and looked at Hungary's face. "Miss Hungary, may I kiss you?"

Hungary nosed politely and leaned forward. Nearly without hesitation, Austria's lips sweetly met Hungary's.

That night, Hungary was scared of the nightmares she usually got. So, with a reassuring smile, Austria happily allowed her to sleep in his bed. In Austria's arms, Hungary slept peacefully for the first time since the war started. And it was all because of Austria.

* * *

**Next chapter, there's going to be USUK. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 England and America

**Before I start, here are a few things:**

**1: In the last chapter, when I said 'Chopin's Nocturne Opus 9 No. 2,' I want you to know that that is really the piece Austria plays in Hetalia. ;)**

**2: Thanks to all of you who are following this story, who favorite it, and who reviewed! It means a lot to me! :3~**

**3: This chapter does explain how the war started.**

**And 4: It may be a little early for this, but Happy Halloween!**

**^u^ Enjoy!**

* * *

England x America

England sat solemnly at the desk in his study. In wars, peaceful moments came few and far between, so England tried to enjoy it while he could. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to push the worried thoughts out of his head. Stirring the cup of tea on his desk, his mind began to wander.

There were many painful thoughts the nation had to face; thoughts of his so called 'brothers' torturing their fellow countries, of how his friends were dying off, and of his ex-colonies being exposed to the bloodshed. All those that he cared about were in danger. Seychelles fighting for France with little military experience, Canada dying, Sealand disregarding England's advice and thinking he should join in. And then there was America, fighting for the same cause as always; freedom from those who tried to control him.

England sighed. "Wherever you are, Alfred, I hope you are alright."

At that moment, one of England's guards burst into the room. He bowed and began to speak. "Sir, there is a trespasser that we have caught. He claims to be a country. What should we do?" he asked.

England couldn't help but have a feeling that something wasn't quite right. If it were an enemy country, wouldn't there be an army with it? After thinking of that, England's reply was simply, "Bring him to me."

The guard nodded and hastily left the room. About a minute later, the guard returned with two other guards and the 'trespasser.' England stood up in shock to see that the trespasser was America. '_What the blaze is going on?'_ he thought to himself.

America's hands were cuffed behind him and he was trying to get out of the guards' grips. "Dudes! You've got it all wrong! Iggy! Help me!" he yelled, looking at England, eyes filled with confusion. From the looks of it, England was equally confused.

The first guard pistol whipped America in the temple, making the country's face turn and his glasses fall to the ground. "Shut up!"

"Stop it!" England boomed angrily. "Don't hurt him!" The nation glared at the guard who immediately stepped down. Everything froze for a moment, the only sound being them breathing. "Leave him here." England said sternly.

The guards did as they were told (sort of) and dropped America to the floor with a thud. Then, they walked away and closed the door to England's study. As soon as the door closed, England got a cuff-key out of the desk and ran to America.

"Alfred! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" England said, worried, as he knelt down and helped America sit up. His head was bleeding where the pistol hit him. Regardless of the stinging, America smiled at England.

"Yeah…I'm fine." America uttered as England grabbed the glasses and put them on him. He went behind America and unlocked the cuffs on his wrists. The cuffs fell to the ground and England hugged America immediately.

"I am so sorry, Alfred. They don't understand that not everyone plans to kill me." England pulled away and looked at America's cut. It was minor and already closing up. "Alfred, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm making sure you aren't being invaded or hurt or killed!" America said, small tears appearing in his eyes. He blinked them away. "I heard about Mattie…I needed to make sure you weren't in trouble too."

England smiled. He loved how America still cared about him. "I'm not in trouble…yet." He said as the two of them stood up. England had America sit in a chair in front of the desk. "I might be if I keep losing allies, though. You and France are the only ones I can completely trust."

"Same with me. Even China began to turn on me before he fell." America pulled England onto his lap. "I'm glad I have you, Arthur."

England smiled and put his arms around America's neck. "Likewise, Alfred."

"Iggy," America said, his expression becoming frighteningly serious. "I came to you because I was worried. I heard that Russia was planning to invade you." America said.

England's eyes widened. "R-Russia?" His hands began to shake of fear. Russia had already taken over the land Canada had and more. Being as big as he was before the war, you normally didn't want to be his enemy. But now, due to his larger size, it was even worse. Russia was too powerful to comprehend at this point. He was the reason for this war.

Before this all started, Russia had come to the 'realization' that now was the time to crush all weaker than he was. He teamed up with China in secrecy, and began to take over many small countries. Either you joined them, and turned your back on everyone you loved, or you died. Scotland and Bulgaria were two of the few that decided to join them. They hoped to one day soon, rule the world.

"Arthur? Arthur? You okay?" America snapped his fingers in front of England's face to snap the nation back to reality.

"Russia?!" England yelled, beginning to cry.

"Arthur, calm down. You'll be fine." America cooed as he consoled England.

"N-no I won't! Russia's- he'll…I'm as good as dead!"

"It's okay, Arthur. I'm here…he won't invade you. No one will. Not while I'm around." America said as he pulled England's head to his chest gently and rubbed the latter's back.

England chocked back a sob at what America said. "No, Alfred! If you do that, he'll kill you too!"

America smiled. "Then we fall together."

England shook his head. "Alfred, I don't want you to do this! I don't want you to die for me!"

"Well, I'm not bearing the guilt of not helping you. Who knows? Maybe Russia will fall when he comes around." America said softly. "There's no use protesting, Arthur. You know you won't change my mind."

England knew America was right. He calmed down a little and sat up. "You've never liked the thought of death. Tell me, when did you become so brave?" he asked jokingly before kissing America's lips. After a long kiss, England pulled back slowly.

"I was asking myself the same thing." America chuckled.

England rested his head on America's shoulder. "Well, you're pretty damn convincing." He whispered.

* * *

**I promise I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**How does seeing how the Baltic Trio is doing sound? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Baltic Trio

**I am sorry that it took me so long to update! But with school and everything, it may be like that. Sorry!**

**Once again, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

* * *

The Baltic Trio

Diligently. Carefully. That was how Latvia and Estonia cleaned the library in Russia's home. Well, nowadays, that was how they did anything for Russia. They had to. There was no telling what he would do to them if they screwed up, Lithuania included of course. The three of them never had a choice in who they supported in wars since even now they were still in Russia's control. As they silently cleaned the library, Estonia and Latvia barely even looked at each other. Though both of them were wondering the same thing: where in the hell was Lithuania at?

Afterward the two of them went to the Trios' room. Then once again silence fell as they both sat, not knowing what to do other than act like they would be fine…though they both knew they wouldn't. And they had the scars and bruises to prove it. Whenever Russia or Belarus were under stress, they took it out on the poor Baltics. Latvia especially because he was the smallest and slowest to run away. In fact, he and Lithuania each still had scars from knife wounds on their backs caused by Belarus's last stress-session.

It probably wouldn't be so bad if Miss Ukraine was there. She would have secretly healed them just out of the goodness of her heart. But, sadly, she was nowhere to be found, and hadn't been for a few weeks. And Russia was definitely to blame, they were all sure.

Out of nowhere, Lithuania stormed into the room. He was red with anger and worry as he mumbled something to the two of them that sounded like "Good afternoon." Then immediately, he began to put a few clothes into a large backpack that looked as though it already had some food in it.

"Lithuania? What do you think you are doing?" Estonia asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared at the country quizzically.

"I'm leaving." Lithuania answered plainly. "Poland needs help fighting and I'm not going to stand by and watch him get killed." He explained as he continued packing. The two others' eyes widened.

"Lithuania, are you crazy?! Russia will kill you if you leave!" Latvia said shocked that Lithuania was that crazy.

"Then I will die a free man. I'm no longer scared of that asshole. And after what he's done to us, I'm surprised you two haven't considered running away." Lithuania slung the bag over his shoulder. "I hope life treats you well. Farewell." He said solemnly. Then, he turned to leave.

Latvia grabbed onto Lithuania's sleeve before the taller one could reach the door. "Latvia, let go. Poland needs me." Lithuania said with a stern tone.

"Screw Poland!" Latvia yelled. "You know Russia will kill you when he finds out! You'll die before you get to him!"

Lithuania was really angry now. He flung his arm back, slapping Latvia in the face. "That is my fate to choose, not yours Latvia!" he boomed to the small country. Latvia spun on impact and fell to the floor. All three of them were shocked at how strong Lithuania could be when provoked.

Estonia stride to Latvia and carefully helped him up. Before he could even think to look up again, Lithuania was gone.

"He's crazy." Latvia breathed, rubbing his cheek.

"Be that as it may," Estonia replied. "He is braver than either of us will ever be."

* * *

**Trust me, the next chapter will be much longer...and more emotional.**

**That is all I shall tell you ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Germany and Italy

**So…I updated this sooner than I thought! Yay!**

**I love this pairing so much.**

* * *

Germany x Italy

Italy was putting some of his clothes away into a drawer when he felt an eerie aura in the room. But he shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing. That was a mistake, and a big one at that. He suddenly heard a 'click' behind him, and felt a hard, unforgiving cylinder pressed to his back. Before he could scream, a gloved hand clapped over his mouth.

"You yell, I shoot." A Scottish voice said quietly into his ear. Italy could hear the wide grin in the person's voice. "Promise no sounds and I'll remove my hand, yes?"

Italy nodded. He was terrified but did as he was told. '_No matter what, Feliciano, don't give in. You can't join him. Not when you have Ludwig._' Italy told himself.

Scotland's hand let go hesitantly, but the gun remained in place. "I know you won't join us. Not like we'd need a weakling like you. But then that leaves me no choice but to kill you…So I'll give you a dying request."

Tears ran from Italy's eyes silently, making Scotland's grin widen. In all honesty, there were two things Italy wanted: to tell Germany that he loved him, and for Scotland to not hurt Germany. That was all.

"Remember, I'm not here for Germany," Scotland whispered, as if he could tell exactly what Italy was thinking. "I'm here for you and you alone."

"Let me write something then. A goodbye letter to the person who finds me. Please?" Italy knew Germany would be the one to find him. After all, he was in the room he and the German had shared ever since they had confessed their feelings to one another.

"Fine. Get to the desk." Scotland pushed Italy, making him fall over. "Get up. Let's not take all day." He sneered.

'_Why is he so cruel? Isn't killing me enough satisfaction for him?_' Italy thought as he sat at the desk.

After writing a carefully worded note, Italy stood up and took a deep breath. He held the note close to his heart. Then he stood in the middle of the room and faced Scotland, who had started smoking his cigarette not long ago.

"Done?" Scotland asked.

"_Si._" Italy responded sadly, tears falling again.

"Long and painful or quick and painless?" He asked. He spun the full chamber of his revolver making Italy shudder in fear.

"Why are you giving me a choice?" Italy cried quietly.

"In a good mood, I am. Now choose!" Scotland demanded. He raised the gun to Italy.

"Quick and painless!" Italy yelled.

Without hesitation, Scotland pulled the trigger and shot Italy in the forehead. The Italian fell to the floor, blood now seeping onto the floor around him. Scotland ran to retreat before Germany could come and see him.

~X~

"Quick and painless!" *BANG*

Germany knew that was Italy yelling. And the sound following was surely a gunshot. Gunshot? A sudden feeling of panic flooded through him as he ran upstairs to the room he and Italy shared a bed in.

"Italia?" Germany asked as he opened the door to their room. The sight he saw made his heart sink to hell. Italy lay on the floor, eyes wide open and glassy, blood surrounding him and soaking the blue jacket he wore. "Italia!" Germany yelled as he ran to Italy. "_Nien!_ Feliciano, wake up! Feliciano!" Germany shook Italy's small, lifeless form. But it was no use. He wouldn't be waking up.

Germany, the strong, unbreakable Deutschland, began to sob. He couldn't take it. Italy never could-nor would he-hurt anyone. He was so innocent. As Germany kept staring at Italy, he soon noticed the letter that was close to his lover's chest. With gentle movements, Germany took the note and read it. In Italy's beautiful cursive, the note read:

'Ludwig, _mi amore,_

I know you will find me before anyone else and for that I am glad. Then I'll get to tell you what I wish I could say to you in person, but in the form of this letter.

For once in my life, I was brave. With Scotland behind the gun, I faced death. And though I wish nothing more than to be able to yell for you, I must be strong.

Ludwig, you've always been there for me. When I was alone, you stayed with me. When I cried, you'd kiss away my tears. When I was unsure, you helped me not run away. I am forever grateful for your love and care. I just wish I could tell you this in person.

Please be safe. We'll be reunited one day. I know we will.

_Io ti amo e amerò sempre._

-Feliciano.'

'_Io ti amo e amerò sempre._' Those words alone broke Germany's heart. Italy used to say that to him. Germany knew what it meant, too: "I love you and I always will." He said out loud. "_Ich liebe dich, auch._" Germany said to Italy as he gently closed his lifeless eyelids.

Japan walked in. "Doitsu-san? I heard gunshot- Italy-san!" Japan did the same thing that Germany did; shook Italy and told him to wake up. And, like last time, he didn't. Japan looked to Germany and noticed that his remaining friend was sobbing into his own hands. Germany loved Italy and Japan knew it. So, Japan disregarded his hate for lack of personal space and hugged Germany from the side as the taller one cried into Japan's shoulder.

* * *

**I…I just had Italy killed! T^T Please don't hate me! I know that I am a horrible human being because of it!**

**Anyways, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
